


Hidden Depths

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets to see Gene's softer side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hidden Depths  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Sam gets to see Gene's softer side  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Hard and Soft.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene is a study in contradictions. He's still the DCI with the unorthodox interrogations techniques, but as a lover and partner Sam sees another side to him. His hard man boss who loves a punch-up can sometimes look at him so tenderly that it nearly floors Sam. Granted it's usually when he's too tired to hide his feelings by resorting to girls' names.

Sex is often quick and rough, which Sam likes. Sometimes though Gene ignores his pleas for harder or faster, making Sam come apart with gentle touches, slow kisses and a litany of filth whispered in his ear.


End file.
